Brain Drain
Brain Drain is episode 8a of Fanboy and Chum Chum season 1. 'Characters Present:' *Fanboy *Chum Chum *Yo Cast David Hornsby as Fanboy Nika Futterman as Chum Chum Dyana Liu as Yo Plot Fanboy and Chum Chum can't wait to test out their new bathtub-ride obsticle course, until Yo interferes by using her transporter cell phone to appear in the bathtub. She thinks today is the day she'll get to play with Chum Chum, but Fanboy declines and Yo disappears. Fanboy and Chum Chum then activate the ride, but midway through, they get stuck in mid-air. Chum Chum activates his parachute, while Fanboy accidently forgets his and begins to fall. And when he pulls a chord by his mouth, his brain falls out and rolls under the couch, thus, causing him to lose his memory and become a drool monkey. (and even mistake Chum Chum as "Chirp Chirp"). Chum Chum discovers Fanboy's brain is gone, and decides to replace it with the Sponge of Spongyness from the ride until further notice. Later on, Chum Chum tries to help Fanboy regain his memory, but to no avail. Yo suddenly returns and finds Fanboy's brain under the couch. By the time she learns Fanboy has no memory, she hides Fanboy's brain in her backpack. She then has a conversation deciding she wants to move in, saying she wants to spend more time with him. After Chum Chum leaves, Yo bets the time is almost here, but when Chum Chum comes back, he notices Yo's backpack leaking, causing Yo to halt. Chum Chum opens Yo's backpack to find Fanboy's brain and tosses it to him. Fanboy, thinking his head is his mouth, puts his brain in it and becomes himself again! He then notices Yo with Chum Chum and spits the sponge out of his head onto her, causing to drop Chum Chum. Yo tells Fanboy this is not over yet, and leaves. Fanboy is happy to be back to himself and Chum Chum with him, but when he hugs him, he squeezes him too tight which causes his brain to pop out and run around weird. Fanboy does the same, and he and Chum Chum end the episode by acting weird together. Songs *''Brain Drain (title card music)'' *''Little Teapot'' Gallery 'Title Card' 00000000000000000.jpg 3931946228_e4c62e5e0a.jpg 3931164181_7fca682319.jpg 3931945166_ab6993f2cb.jpg 'Episode Gallery' Trivia *Gags in this episode: **Somone (usually Fanboy) saying "NARWHAL!" **Fanboy mistaking Chum Chum's name as "Chirp Chirp" *This is the first episode to feature only three voice actors. *This is the first episode where someone's parents are mentioned. In this case, Yo mentions her father. *First episode to take place at the Fanlair entirely. *Hank appears in this episode, but he does not say anything. *Near the end Fanboy calls Chum Chum "Chummerson". Maybe another hint towards Chum Chum's real name. Continuity *Third time Fanboy's brain is extractable. ("Dollar Day", "I, Fanbot") Goofs *Fanboy presses his buck tooth and pulls a cord on his head to open his head flap, but in "I, Fanbot", his head flap opens when his right foot is pressed. *When Yo hears Chum Chum say her backpack is leaking, her eyelashes fall off. In the next shot and in the rest of the episode, her eyelashes are back. Allusions *The plot of the episode might be similar to The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genus episode, "Normal Boy". *The Sponge of Spongyness looks a lot like Spongebob Squarepants. *'Psycho' - The background music that plays after Yo says "He's almost mine!" parodies the scary theme to this movie. *'Brain drain or Brain scape (Movie)' - The title refers to the name of a Spanish movie in which 4 nerds with bad grades go to England searching love. Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Episodes with no background characters Category:Fanboy Category:Chum Chum Category:Yo